1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to generators of hydrogen rich gas and more particularly to improvements therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an application for patent by Houseman, et al, Ser. No. 390,049, filed Aug. 20, 1973, and assigned to a common assignee, there is described and claimed a hydrogen rich gas generator comprising a chamber wherein air and hydrocarbon fuel are injected into one end of the chamber wherein they are mixed and then ignited to provide very hot combustion gases, by partial oxidation. These gases move away from the ignition region to another region in the chamber where water is injected to be turned into steam by the hot combustion gases. Either simultaneously with the injection of water or subsequently thereto, more hydrocarbon fuel is injected. The steam which is formed mixes with the hot gases present and a steam reforming reaction with the hydrocarbon fuel takes place to produce a hydrogen rich gas.
While the described arrangement does provide hydrogen rich gases, it also has a tendency to form carbon. Since one of the purposes of the hydrogen generator is to provide hydrogen gas to be used in an internal combustion engine, the presence of the carbon which is generated is undesirable since it tends to clog up the induction system of the internal combustion engine.
It was also found that the yield of the hydrogen rich gas that was obtained was not as large as was to be expected because of heat losses from the generator due to the distances between injection points, before the steam reforming reaction occurs.